Link's Family
by Trololololol girl
Summary: Before the events of Twilight Princess, a baby is found alone in the great woods of Faron. Who else finds him than a newly married couple, Uli and Rusl. This story goes through Ordon's birth and Link's childhood.


It was another ordinary day. Go to Hyrule castle to get some cattle, chop some wood, build the homes, gate and stables, and help craft weapons. In Ordon's early ages this was the everyday life. Rusl, Bo and Bo's wife Iliana were the founders of the small but growing town, Rusl really didn't want to be in charge of everything, so he declared Bo the mayor.

To Rusl, life was perfect. He had just married the beautiful Uli from Hyrule's only Castle Town, he had built a house next to the lake in the valley complete with three sections separated by cloths, and he had made it all as well. He built the house with his own two hands and he built it for the children he would have in the future.

Only he and Bo lived in the valley of the woods, no one really came around. But that was going to change. Rusl could see it now: The valley thriving with people, homes built everywhere, the barn would be alive with all different kinds of life, horses, goats, cows, cuccos, every animal known to man.

Rusl sighed at the thought, the young adult of only 27 was heading back to the village with loads of wood on his back. It was hard work, but he would do it because he wanted to help build the town.

When he got back to the house, Uli was outside tending to some flowers, her shoulder-length hair blowing softly in the wind.

"Rusl! You're back!" Uli smiled to her husband and walked over to him. She frowned and sighed. "Why isn't Bo helping you? This is bad for your back."

"Oh he's out in Hyrule making a trade with the king, he should be back soon." Rusl replied as he set the wood on the ground.

"You should really wait for him. I would die if something happened to you." Uli hugged Rusl.

"What could happen to me?" Rusl asked with a small smile.

"Well we are in the woods, you could get bitten by a poisonous bug or a giant wolf could attack you, or-"

"That is why I always carry my sword with me. Nothing will happen." Rusl promised and he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"I still worry about you." The woman mumbled.

"Where's Iliana?" Rusl asked suddenly changing the subject.

"At her home making a stew for all of us." Uli smiled. "She's been working herself so had for you two, I have too but she's worked harder than I ever could. You should thank her when we go there to eat tonight."

"She should be taking it easy."

"I know but she insists. You know how hard working she is."

"Oi!" Rusl and Uli looked back to see Bo riding a horse. "Look what I got!"

"Wow." Rusl smiled. "How'd you manage with 20 rupees?"

"The king said he'd lend me the horse until we could get on our feet. Then I should return her. If anything goes wrong, we'll have to find 2,250 rupees to pay him back." Bo pet the horse's nose. "I was thinking we'd build a wagon to help with the wood and for travel as well."

"Yeah, that would work. I believe we have enough wood in the shed by your house to build it." Rusl smiled.

"Well everything is working out." Uli smiled. "I am sure our village will be great! Especially with the king and princess funding us. That is nice of them."  
"Yes, we wouldn't be here without them." Rusl agreed.

"Well you two go get the wagon started and I'll help Iliana with dinner. I had just picked some fresh carrots she could use." Rusl nodded and picked up the wood with Bo and Uli went to the other house.

The two men started working on chopping, measuring, cutting, sanding, and building the wagon. As the sun went down, Uli called for them to come inside to eat.

When they entered, the sweet aroma of cucco stew floated in the air. The table in the middle was set and the big pot of stew was in the middle of the table.

The two women were already seated waiting for the men. Iliana was slouched back because of her big belly that was holding her child.

As Bo sat down, Iliana and him shared a kiss. Dinner started out silent as everyone ate the tender, smooth stew. After a while, conversations started and soon the four were all laughing and having a great time with one another.

"Oh, Bo and I have an announcement." Iliana smiled. "If we have a boy, his name will be Bo Junior. And if we have a girl, we will name her Ilia."

"Well I do believe I like the name Ilia." Uli smiled. "It is unique, like yours."

"I agree. Uli and I already know the names of our children as well." Rusl grabbed his wife's hand.

"If we have a girl, we are naming her Luna as in the moon. If we have a son, his name shall be Colin." Uli sighed and looked down. "But we aren't ready for a child yet, so we still have plenty of time to think about this."

"I like Luna." Iliana commented. "It's is such a pretty name."

"And Colin is a nice name for a boy as well." Bo smiled.

"And don't worry about being ready or not. When the time comes you will both know. The goddesses will let you know when it's time."

"We know. I want a baby, we just don't have the time yet. Once the village becomes better built, we will most likely have a child, but not now." Uli sighed. "Rusl we should be getting home. It's getting late."

"Yes. Thank you for the meal and we'll see you tomorrow." Rusl stood and helped Uli up. The two waved to their friends as they left.

* * *

Dawn had arrived and Rusl woke up early. He set off and started on the wagon again. After a while Bo joined him. The two men worked until they had the cart part of the wagon assembled. Then they started working on the wheels.

"I felt the baby kick last night." Bo started with a smile. "It was... interesting. The baby's getting big."

"Yeah isn't Ili eight months?" Rusl asked as he cut the wood into a circle.

"Nine today."

"So the baby should be coming soon huh?"

"Real soon. I can feel it, and I am sure Iliana can as well. After all, she is carrying our baby." Bo sighed. "What if our baby doesn't like me?"

"What?" Rusl asked dumbly.

"Y'know. If the baby's a girl and she thinks I am uncool or whatever."

"The baby will love you, I promise." Rusl chuckled.

"Uli seemed a little down last night is she okay?" Rusl paused.

"She wants a baby, but she's scared of having one. She is almost sure the king is going to die soon, and his death will plunge Hyrule into a dark age. She doesn't want to bring a child into a world like that."

"Well I hope things turn out alright for you and her." Bo pat his friend on the back.

"You too my friend." Rusl replied.

* * *

A couple weeks passed and Bo and Iliana were seen less and less. Iliana was complaining of back pains and headaches and her feet were now killing her more than anything else. Both were swollen to the point where she couldn't hardly walk anymore.

On one stormy day, Rusl decided to go for a walk. He felt scared almost, but he couldn't figure out why. Something was pulling him to the woods.

The man finally but on a heavier coat and he walked through the trails listening to the thunder and the rain. He decided he better close the gate near the spring to keep wild animals out. He was about to act on it when he heard a strange noise.

Rusl paused and listened. He heard it. It was almost like a bird? No it was to strong to be a bird-chirp. The man walked forward hearing the noise grow louder and louder until he reached a dark cave that led to the thicker parts of the forest.

He took a right and walked as if he was going to Hyrule field. Something blue caught his attention and he stopped looking to the object. It was moving slightly.

Rusl's brain slowly made the connection and he ran forward suddenly. This was no creature of the forest, it was a baby.

As Rusl approached the baby he took notice of the thin baby blue blanket with blood stains. As he looked forward, he saw a trail of blood, almost if someone was dragged away.

The man hesitated no longer. He picked up the tiny baby who was crying. The baby was most likely hungry, lost, and cold. He then held the baby close to him, rocking the small human to calm him.

The baby had to be only a day old. He wasn't that big and he had no coordination. The man smiled and took the baby back to the village quickly to get him dry and fed.

* * *

Uli nearly fainted when she saw the baby. The sight of the blood was enough to make her stomach heave.

"Where did you find him?" Uli asked, a little frightened.

"Near the entrance to Hyrule Field. There was blood smeared all over the ground around him and-"

"I don't want to know." Uli shook her head. "What were you planning to do with him?"

"I was gonna keep him."

"Rusl!" Uli complained.

"Uli listen. Something tells me he needs us. Something was after him and I believe his mother died protecting him. It wasn't a wolf that killed her because the body would still be there, and he wouldn't have survived. Just hold him." Rusl handed Uli the baby and Uli couldn't help but smile.

"He's so young..." The woman murmured. "Fine. We will adopt him as our own. First thing is first, you need to go to the castle town and get red potion, and milk."

"I'll head out now. Will you be fine with him?"

"Yes. And I have Bo and Iliana if anything goes wrong."

"Okay." Rusl sighed. "I love you and I'll be back in a day or so. The rain will slow me down."

"Love you too and be safe." Uli sighed and looked to the baby who was freezing cold, dirty and whimpering.


End file.
